Otohi Uchiha
'Otohi Uchiha '(おひと, Uchiha Otohi) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, after his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan. Unlike his brother Sasuke, Otohi does not hate Itachi for killing the Uchiha clan, as he believes Itachi must have had a real reason to do it. Also unlike Sasuke, Otohi received average scores amongst the academy students, and didn't devote as much effort as he should have to his training. He is added to Team Guy alongside Hikari Uchiha, Rock Lee and Neji Hyūga upon becoming a ninja, under the sensei Might Guy. Background Otohi is the third and youngest son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. In the past Otohi was never very close with his family, often spending his free time alone. After the Uchiha Massacre however, Otohi decided to spend more time with his two remaining clan members overall, Hikari and Sasuke. Otohi didn't excel in the academy like his brother. Instead, Otohi passed with average scores, despite not devoting much time to training. Similar to Sasuke however, Otohi was quite popular in the academy, but for different reasons. One being that many people, specifically girls who had crushes on Sasuke, would use Otohi to try and get closer to Sasuke. People he was genuinely popular with however, would vary. If they were hard working students, they would want to learn how he got good scores when he barely ever trained, and if they didn't try like Otohi, they would want to learn how they can pass with the same amount of effort as him. Despite being popular because of people wanting to use him, he has found some attention and love interests from his popularity, but because of how lazy and quick to give up he is, he hasn't really reacted to any of the attention, not wanting to have to put effort into relationships, causing him to seem like a quite lonely person. Personality Otohi used to be quite a reserved and quiet person, preferring to keep to himself when possible, which is something he shared with Hinata Hyūga, and through it was how they originally became friends. He was kind to anyone he met, but never tried to get close to anyone. After the Uchiha Massacre however, he adopted a more social and outgoing personality. This is because when the Uchiha Massacre occurred, Otohi realised that his clan, even the members he wasn't related to, was a family that he needed in his life. In other words, he didn't realise how much they meant to him until them until they were gone forever. It was because of this realisation that he decided to put himself out there, trying as hard as he could to become more popular, and in the end, he succeeded. Otohi is jealous of his brother Sasuke, for his popularity with so many people. He is jealous because Sasuke's popularity normally leads to Otohi himself being ignored. This is a trait that he shares with Naruto Uzumaki, and through it is how they first become friends. Otohi is a naturally lazy person, and so he dislikes all the responsibilities that come with training to become a ninja. Also, despite being shy, Otohi's main goal in life isn't to become a powerful Konoha ninja (although he would like to be), but is instead to find someone he loves. He wants to soon find someone that he can begin a relationship with, and says he hopes to get married in the future. Appearance Otohi has black eyes and quite long hair, with it going about half-way down his arms. He wears a black short-sleeved shirt with a high collar along with additional white sleeves over the rest of his arms. Along with those, Otohi wears a blue forehead protector and a black mask, and he also wears black shorts, covers his ankles with bandages and wears black ninja sandals. Otohi wears the same kind of mask as his Kakashi, and even used to style his hair similarly. This is because Otohi has heard stories of Kakashi's feats over his life time, and has come to idolise him. Abilities As of now, Otohi Uchiha's abilities are unknown, however, also unknown to him is that he will one day awaken a dojutsu, but not the Sharingan that most of his of his clan awaken. In the future, Otohi shall awaken a new dojutsu, unique to himself. Future Plans Sometime in the future, due to unknown circumstances, Otohi leaves the village to join Akatsuki (in which he discovers his brother Itachi). Otohi doesn't seem to have any problems with his comrades within Akatsuki, and seems to get on quite well with them. However, Otohi comes to develop a certain interest in Deidara, often watching him carry out activities from afar, in a similar way to how Hinata used to with Naruto. He is not interested in him because of his power and kekkei genkai, which is why most people probably would be, but instead... Otohi is in a way fascinated by him, and it is possible that he even develops feelings for Deidara. Trivia * Otohi was bullied as a young child, which played a part in him being so shy later in his life. He was bullied for a few things, but namely for the fact that he was alone after his clan's massacre * While Otohi has been desperate for love for quite some time, everyone around him seems to be finding it with ease. For example, he was once friends with Sakura Haruno, but when she fell for Otohi's brother, Sasuke, they hung out less and less, eventually rarely ever seeing each other. Otohi slowly fell out of contact with another of his friends, Hinata Hyūga, a while after she began having feelings for Naruto, who on the other hand is one of Otohi's closer friends.